The invention relates to a motor vehicle having interconnected outer skin components and a method for connecting outer skin components.
It is already known to connect together the outer skin components of a vehicle body by welding, adhesively cementing or riveting. When a new outer skin component is to be connected to an outer skin component that is already on a finished vehicle body, a great deal of effort may be required for the assembly work.
The object of the invention is to provide a motor vehicle having interconnected outer skin components that exhibit a simple construction. An additional object of the invention is to provide a simple method for connecting the outer skin components.
This and other engineering objects are achieved with the inventive motor vehicle having interconnected outer skin components and the inventive method for connecting outer skin components.
In a motor vehicle according to the invention a vehicle body has a body-in-white with its structural components. Outer skin components are disposed on the structural components. Following removal of a section of an outer skin component that is to be replaced, there is an area that is not covered at the joint. A new outer skin component is then arranged on the remaining outer skin component of the vehicle body. The two outer skin components abut against each other at their opposing outer edges. In the connected state of the two outer skin components, a reinforcing component is arranged in an advantageous way on an inner surface of each of the two outer skin components by use of an adhesive, so that the result is a two-layer construction at the joint. The connection of both outer skin components exhibits the required strength due to the reinforcing component.
In one advantageous embodiment the outer skin components and the reinforcing component are made of one material.
In an additional advantageous embodiment the respective outer skin components and the reinforcing component are made of different materials.
The material of the respective outer skin components and the respective reinforcing component consists advantageously of a synthetic plastic material or metal.
In an advantageous embodiment at least one stud bolt or at least one screw is disposed on the reinforcing component, wherein the respective stud bolt or the respective screw has an outward-projecting threaded portion.
The outer skin components exhibit advantageous recesses for accommodating the respective stud bolt or the respective screw.
An inventive method for connecting the vehicle body parts includes advantageously the following acts:
1. removing a section of an outer skin component disposed on the vehicle body,
2. adapting a reinforcing component to the remaining outer skin component and adapting a new outer skin component to be installed,
3. adhesively cementing the reinforcing component to the remaining outer skin component,
4. adhesively cementing the new outer skin component to the reinforcing component, and
5. securing the outer skin components at the joint by means of a screw connection using stud bolts disposed on the reinforcing component, and with nuts screwed together with the stud bolts.
In one advantageous working step the new outer skin component is adhesively cemented in an advantageous way to the reinforcing component and to a structural component of a vehicle body.
The new outer skin component is aligned advantageously relative to the opposing outer skin component, which is fastened to the vehicle body, in the specified connecting position and then secured with suitable tools.
After the adhesive has cured, the nuts are removed in one advantageous working step, and the portions of the stud bolts or screws that project beyond the outer surface of the outer skin components are cut off.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.